marvel_dc_crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Boy
"I am the only man you will ever need, Kara! Not your cousin, not that green monster, nobody!" —Power Boy to Kara Zor-El. Power Boy, or his false identity of Dylan Bakerman, is a super strong alien that was raised on the planet Apokolips. History Power Boy started to follow Supergirl across the universe, observing her from far away and plastering his house's walls with pictures taken from her without her knowledge. Finally, when Supergirl was gravely wounded during a battle against meta-human pirates, Power Boy intervened to defeat her assailants and introduce himself. Since that point on, Power Boy looked for excuses to drop by Supergirl's apartment and hang out with her. Supergirl found him and his habits charming, but over the next few months, Power Boy quickly showed he got jealous and possessive whenever she wasn't around or was talking with other guys. When Kara postponed a make-out session to visit Jimmy Olsen in the hospital, Power Boy viciously beat Supergirl into unconsciousness, dragged her to his place, put her in power-dampening shackles and dumped her on his bed. When she came around, Power Boy revealed he was from Apokolips, had been folllowing her around for months, and he looked forward to "take care of her" because she needed someone to fix her. He was sorry for hitting her, but he childishly argued that it was her own fault for not listening to him. Enraged, Supergirl broke the shackles, beat him to the ground and dumped his own house on his head. Power Boy tried to fly away, but Hulk (who was nearby when the fight started) grabbed him and threw to the ground. Supergirl told Hulk what Power Boy did to her, and Hulk beat him up for a full hour until Power Boy passed out. After waking up, Supergirl hit Power Boy in the crotch and declared she is done with him and that her and Hulk will break every bone in his body if he ever came near her again. Hulk then knocked him out with one punch. Later on, Power Boy hooks up with Karen Starr, aka Power Girl, who beats him up afterwards when he accidentally says some rather mean things about Supergirl. Personality Power Boy is described as having a two-faced personality. One moment he's a charming and charismatic guy that can get any girl he wants, but he can suddenly be mean, controlling, and abusive, even to people he claims to love. Appearance Power Boy is a very handsome alien man with short black hair, a buff chest with a little chest hair, and a very muscular build due to constant workouts. Powers * Enhanced Apokoliptian Physiology: Due to being born on Apokolips and enhanced by Darkseid, Powerboy is stronger, faster, and smarter than homo sapiens and most regular Apokoliptians. * Empathy: Power Boy can sense and detect emotions from other people. * Energy Projection: Feeling the emotions of others around him gives him abilities depending on the emotion. When he absorbs anger, he can unleash bolts of red lightning and he can surround himself with pink lightning when absorbing romantic/lustful feelings. * Energy Construct Creation: Absorbing other emotions allows him to create constructs that don't seem to have a limit. * Flight: Similar to KryptoniansFemales and Green Marian's, Power Boy can fly at high speeds. * Invulnerability: Power Boy possesses an extreme degree of endurance, as shown when he survives multiple punches from both Hulk and Supergirl. * Self-Sustenance: Power Boy can go for several days without food or water. * Super-Breath: Like Superman, Power Noy can breathe out concentrated breath strong enough to flip cars. * Superhuman Reflexes: Power Boy is exceptionally fast. He's fast enough to catch a punch from Supergirl. * Superhuman Speed: Power Boy can run and move at a speed equal to beings like the Flash, Supergirl, Superman, but can't come close to match Hulk's speed * Superhuman Stamina: Power Boy can perform strenuous tasks for long periods of time without tiring. * Superhuman Strength: Power Boy can lift extremely heavy objects, exert tremendous force into his punches, and even fight off powerhouses like Supergirl and Starfire. * Accelerated Healing: Power Boy can heal injuries at an amazing speed, even if the injury is quite serious. Weaknesses * Power Instability: Power Boy's emphatic powers can cause him to absorb negative emotions, which can lead to him losing control of himself and become violent. Category:Apokoliptian Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Supervillains